Industrial controllers are special purpose processing devices used for controlling industrial processes, machines, manufacturing equipment, and other factory automation applications. In accordance with a control program or routine, an industrial controller may measure one or more process variables or inputs representative of the status of a controlled process, and change outputs effecting control of the process. The inputs and outputs may be binary, (e.g., on or off), and/or analog assuming a continuous range of values. The control routine may be executed in a series of execution cycles with batch processing capabilities, and may comprise one or more functional units. The measured inputs received from a controlled process and the outputs transmitted to the process may pass through one or more input/output (I/O) modules in a control system, which serve as an electrical interface between the controller and the controlled process, and may be located proximate or remote from the controller. The inputs and outputs may be recorded in an I/O table in processor memory. Input values may be asynchronously read from the controlled process by one or more input modules and output values may be written directly to the I/O table by a processor for subsequent communication to the process by specialized communications circuitry. An output module may interface directly with a controlled process, by providing an output from an I/O table to an actuator such as a motor, valve, solenoid, and the like.
During execution of the control routine, values of the inputs and outputs exchanged with the controlled process pass through the I/O table. The values of inputs in the I/O table may be asynchronously updated from the controlled process by dedicated scanning circuitry. This scanning circuitry may communicate with input and/or output modules over a bus on a backplane or network communications. The scanning circuitry may also asynchronously write values of the outputs in the I/O table to the controlled process. The output values from the I/O table may then be communicated to one or more output modules for interfacing with the process. Thus, a controller processor may simply access the I/O table rather than needing to communicate directly with the controlled process.
In distributed control systems, controller hardware configuration may be facilitated by separating the industrial controller into a number of control modules, each of which performs a different function. Particular control modules needed for the control task may then be connected together on a common backplane within a rack and/or through a network or other communications medium. The control modules may include processors, power supplies, network communication modules, and I/O modules exchanging input and output signals directly with the controlled process. Data may be exchanged between modules using a backplane communications bus, which may be serial or parallel, or via a network. In addition to performing I/O operations based solely on network communications, smart modules exist which may execute autonomous logical or other control programs or routines.
Various control modules of a distributed industrial control system may be spatially distributed along a common communication link in several racks. Certain I/O modules may thus be located proximate a portion of the control equipment, and away from the remainder of the controller. Data may be communicated with these remote modules over a common communication link, or network, wherein all modules on the network communicate via a standard communications protocol.
In a typical distributed control system, one or more I/O modules are provided for interfacing with a process. The outputs derive their control or output values in the form of a message from a master or peer device over a network or a backplane. For example, an output module may receive an output value from a processor, such as a programmable logic controller (PLC), via a communications network or a backplane communications bus. The desired output value is generally sent to the output module in a message, such as an I/O message. The output module receiving such a message will provide a corresponding output (analog or digital) to the controlled process. Input modules measure a value of a process variable and report the input values to a master or peer device over a network or backplane. The input values may be used by a processor (e.g., a PLC) for performing control computations.